Windows 2016
This is one of the next Windows 10 Hardware update this version of Windows was known to make old computers faster at a better performance instead of Windows 10 as replacement. Build 27601 Microsoft Started building Windows 2016 this build hasn't leaked yet. Build 29807 Windows 2016 testing under alpha mode and yet again this build hasn't been leaked yet. Build 29905 This build was released for Testing Preview Customers at Microsoft on July, 3, 2016. Build 30781 This build was an beta mode testing but it was leaked by a customer on August, 5, 2016 but no download link was really found after Microsoft that day banned him after getting into his account and seeing he hacked Microsoft's Database but the person remains unknown. Build 33056 In this version on Windows 2016 a new program was added called the "Microsoft Care Feedback" but this program lead to the system to crash every time and get BSOD and Microsoft Decided to leave this build and move on while the bug problem was going to be confusing and would lead to the project to end. Build 34978 In this build things have changed and that program "Microsoft Care Feedback" was gone by the build and was replaced by Microsoft Support it worked out great and this build was released on December, 2, 2016. Build 45057 This build was known planned to make new future looking Windows Desktop look future but the planned didn't work but this build a known hacker that was trying to end Microsoft down was hacking and this build was leaked but the guy behind the hacking got caught by a lawyer and Microsoft sued him he went to jail but half of the community has the build download but after that day every copy of this build went shut off and everything went back to private and this build was gonna be to make good designs for the desktop but this was moved to the next build after all this trouble that has been happening. Build 56966 Now this build here did changed the design of the desktop for the Windows but a few things didn't work most of the graphics card can not handle the graphics of the future desktop update so it was canceled. Build 67900 After a long time trouble and leaks in this version things changed faster boot time and stay up to date right away and it also supports from upgrading from Windows XP SP3 so old computer supports it easier since Windows 10 was too ruff on computers Microsoft was planning that old computers need a good performance so Windows 2016 was really made for it and yet this build was able to be released on January, 20, 2017. Build 78998 This build was to update the bug system so it is not so easy to effect the reg system and make a BSOD so in this build it was mostly for to get the BSOD to not effect the system that easily at all but this update was released on February, 1, 2017. Build 88988 This build was known to be another testing build to see if everything goes ok but really there was one problem if you delete the Windows Folder it could make the system deleted right away and also another way to get the system to get deleted it is by deleting System32 Folder in this update the important system files were hidden so you can't not delete them that easily anymore this update was only released to the Microsoft Preview Customers only it wasn't released to public yet because most experts can still delete the Windows has known as an program called "CMD" this update was Released to the Customers on February, 16, 2017. Build 99613 This version was yet known as an another test to hidden the system files not really an important build since this isn't released yet and it's not even leaked yet. Build 100806 This was the public release of Windows 2016 on March, 7, 2017. Category:Windows